


Fight Me!

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge likes lance, Rare Pairings, Swearing, hunk gives a pep talk, pidge swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge should tell Lance, right? But, what's the perfect way to tell someone you like them? Obviously, you tell them to fight you. </p>
<p>A.K.A Pidge likes Lance but can't use her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Pance (PidgexLance) Hell. People, please ship the rare pair with me. Anything for this ship would be appreciated. Please.  
> This idea came from my friend alapest when we were talking about this ship. So, enjoy my Pidgeon baby child having a crush on someone. And that someone being a little shit.

Pidge was not having it, not today. She had lost her journal, tearing apart her room to find the damn thing, but turning up empty handed. What had she done with it? Where had she last had... the common space. Oh crap, she had left it in the common space on one of the couches when she got up for a snack the other night, forgetting about it in favor of going to her work space and falling asleep on accident under one of the tables there.

Pidge leapt up from her spot on the bed, tossing back the blankets and practically flying from the room as the door slid open and she came face to face with Hunk.  
Hunk squawked as he backpedaled and tried to catch his breath as he looked at the very disgruntled Pidge in front of him.

“Pidge!”

“No time Hunk, I left my journal, yes journal I know you keep calling it a ‘diary’, but it’s a journal, anyway, I left it in the common space and I need to find it before someone reads it! I know that’s ridiculous, most of the people on board have some respect for people’s personal boundaries, except Lance and Allura and-- Hunk! What are you holding there?” Pidge had gotten so caught up in her ramblings that she only just realized that Hunk had been holding a small brown book, her journal.

Hunk had the decency to look guilty as he handed the journal to the smaller paladin. Pidge snatched it and held it close.

“How much did you read?” Pidge was glaring daggers at Hunk, who squirmed under her gaze, he tried to look her in the eye, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Can, can we talk in private about that?” Hunk coughed awkwardly, nodding to Pidge’s room. When Pidge turned on her heel and led the way, Hunk followed closely on her heels.

“Alright, spill you snoop. What did you read?” Pidge demanded, clinging to her anger rather than embarrassment. If Hunk read some of the more recent pages, she didn’t know if she could handle the embarrassing things he’d found out.

“Well, I, I really tried not to read it all, I swear! But, it was open and I read as I was closing it, I’m really sorry, Pidge.” Hunk sighed, dropping his shoulders as he continued, “I saw that you wrote about Lance, like, a lot. Like, _oh my goodness you had a lot to say about Lance!_ ” Hunk seemed to be back into his regular state as his eyes shone and he seemed giddy about the fact Pidge had wrote about Lance.

“Alright! I get it, shut up!” Pidge felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks as she willed it to go away, she was still mad, but it might be nice to have someone to talk to. At least it was Hunk that had seen it and not Lance, or Allura.

“I’m still mad at you though,” Pidge said, smacking him lightly on the arm, smiling up at him, “there. Now we’re even.”

Hunk laughed and shoved her away, moving towards her bed to sit. Pidge joined him and sighed contentedly. Overall, she was glad she had someone to confide in, and not just a little brown book.

“Do you, uh... do you think...” Pidge trailed off with a shrug, she didn’t know how to talk about it. But Hunk seemed to know, he bumped his side into her shoulder, smiling down at her. Hunk always knew what was going on in her head, from the tricky programming to the more personal thoughts, Hunk somehow always managed to help her clear the problem up.

“I think you should, but only because I’m truly a hopeless romantic, even more than Lance.”

“No one is more hopeless than Lance,” Pidge gave a breathless laugh as she met Hunk’s gentle eyes with her own.

“Maybe the sucker that falls for him,” Hunk teased, earning a shove from Pidge as he snickered.

“You know what I mean, go find him, and tell him, okay?” With that, Hunk stood and left Pidge to her own devices. She waved pathetically to his back as he left, thinking about what he said.

Did she really know what he meant? Maybe, she knew that he never said anything to be mean, she truly didn’t think he had a mean bone in his body. But, what did he mean by calling her hopeless? Did he just mean that she should tell him, and hope for the best? Probably.

“Fine, I’ll do it, you little shit,” Pidge huffed, hoping beyond hope that the paladin bonding training paid off enough for Hunk to hear her calling him a “little shit”.  
Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the hall in search of Lance.

*******

Pidge finally found Lance in the training deck, the last place she had thought to look for the boy.

Lance was in the middle of fighting the Gladiator by himself so Pidge sat back and just watched while he finished up, he lost of course, but it was a good try she’d admit.

“Lance! Can we talk for a sec?” She called him over, not fully realizing his state of being until he was closer.

Lance had discarded his sweatshirt in the corner of the room and was standing there in his faded t-shirt. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, showing how hard he had been fighting the robot and making the boy’s tan skin glisten and glow.

Pidge felt a small blush creeping up her neck and cheeks as the taller paladin gave her his signature cocky smile. A smile that made Pidge notice Lance in the first place.

“What do you need, Pidge?” Lance asked, coming to a halt and standing comfortably in front of the green paladin.

This was it, tell him and then run. Easy peasy, Pidge, you can do this.

“I, well you see I lost my journal and so I was looking for it and Hunk found it and he convinced me to talk to you and uh, I guess long story short is... uh,” Pidge faltered, how was she going to say it? She was so focused on finding Lance that she didn’t actually plan on how she was going to tell him, but blurting out seemed as good as any plan.

“I, uh, fight me!”

Pidge was absolutely mortified, she couldn’t believe that she actually asked Lance to fight her. She was supposed to tell him how she felt, not ask for a fight. She was just digging her own grave, why not roll with it.

“You... want to fight me? You sure?” Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow as he placed his hands on hips, a sly grin playing on his lips.

“I don’t like that look,” Pidge glared up at Lance, her own hands going to her hips as she leaned forward to challenge him, “let me wipe it off your face for you.”

Lance smiled and leaned forward, close enough for Pidge to breathe the same air as him, “are you sure you want to fight me?”

What was he playing at? The smug look and confident words. It all clicked into place, Lance knew, the little shit.

“Who told you?”

“You left your journal in the common space, I had to know. Tell me, do you really think tha-” Lance never got to finish his remark as Pidge slugged him in the gut and pushed him to the floor.

“You little shit!” She was laughing though, he didn’t seem uncomfortable or weird about her little crush, so all that worrying for nothing.

Lance was laughing as well, reaching up and tugging her to the floor with him, the two a laughing mess on the floor, a small tussle beginning between the two.

“Well, you got your fight, Pidge, now what?” Lance smiled, looking at the paladin who was pinning him to the floor after their little tussle. Pidge grinned back at him and sat up, letting Lance up from his laying down position.

“I don’t know? Never really done this before?” Pidge blushed once more, daring a chance look at Lance, who had a mischievous grin playing on his lips. Pidge rolled her eyes, she still wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face, and now she had an idea of how to do that.

Pidge grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her, matching his grin with a new one of her own before capturing his lips in a kiss. Well, there are more ways than one when it comes to telling boys you had a crush on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at http://the-majestic-space-pidgeon.tumblr.com/ !!! We can talk about Pance or other stuff too! Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
